naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Beifong
Lin Beifong '''is the Cheif of Police of the Republic City Police Department and leader of the Metalbending Police Force, the older daughter of Toph Beifong, and the older half-sister of Suyin Beifong. Background Physical Appearance Lin is a middle-age woman with light skin, green eyes, and grey hair. She also has two scars on her left cheek which she gained in an accident during her confrontation with her sister years ago. Lin wears a variation of the standard Metalbending Police Force uniform: it has a darker grey coloration with gold trim rings, separating each piece of the armor and has a yellow badge on the left hand side. Personality On the surface, Lin was seen as tough, uncompromising, hot-tempered and blunt, traits similar to her mother. As Chief of Police, she had a no-nonsense attitude, apprehending anyone who broke the law, regardless of position, familial relationship or intent; as such, she was quick to arrest her own sister after being involved in a robbery and condemn the Avatar when she destroyed public and private property in an attempt to apprehend the three Triple Threat Triad members by herself. Lin believes that the only way to maintain peace and stability in Republic City is through the use of military might and treats the city's laws with great respect, enforcing them with unyielding ferocity, even to the point where she felt the Avatar's presence could potentially compromise the city's safety. Much of her uptight and guarded personality stemmed from her frustrations with her mother, whose uninvolved parenting style and continuous refusal to disclose the identity of her father or even discuss anything related to him greatly infuriated Lin. This, combined with her belief that Suyin's rebellious personality brought dishonor to their name and her breakup with Tenzin, made Lin seemingly put up a barrier to ignore the pain of personal relationships going awry, making others describe her as "challenging" and a bitter loner who kept her grievances to herself. Despite her seemingly indifferent exterior, Lin has a softer facet to her personality. Following the battle at the Pro-bending Arena, Lin became less harsh toward Tenzin and Korra. Despite initially struggling to do so, she was also not above opening up during intimate moments, as evidenced when she had a private talk with Opal, openly disclosing her hostile history with her mother. Immediately after, Lin assumed the role of the encouraging aunt for her niece, suggesting her niece should hone her new airbending skills under Tenzin's tutelage. Lin also inherited her mother's candid sense of humor and sarcasm, being comfortable to express her displeasure, such as when she congratulated Korra for instigating the Water Tribe Civil War, chastised Korra for leaving her at Zaofu, and when Naga licked her in joy. Lin was incredibly loyal and selfless to her friends and allies, to the point where she would willingly sacrifice herself and her goals to help them in their time of need. She forfeited her chance to capture Amon to save Avatar Korra's life and accepted Tenzin's request to help protect his family without hesitation, for whom she let herself be captured in an attempt to secure their escape. When she was given the chance to sell Korra out to keep her bending, she blatantly refused. After patching things up with Suyin, Lin's display of heroism extended to her sister and her family, going as far as embarking an unsanctioned mission to save them after being held captive by Kuvira. History Powers and Abilities Earthbending Prowess *Earthbending Master: Like her renowned mother, Lin has mastered earthbending to a similar level. She is equally proficient in the traditional Hung Gar earthbending style and her mother's self-taught Chu Gar Praying Mantis style. She is able to easily elevate multiple large boulders simultaneously, as well as launch herself high up into the air. **Seismic Sense: Lin has also demonstrated a great mastery over the Seismic Sense technique, which allows her to detect the layout of the surrounding area and the people within it with great accuracy and detail. Thus, she is easily able to locate subterranean structures, as well as determine with accuracy who is within the general vicinity. For example, while on the hunt for her captured officers, she was able to pinpoint their presence within an Equalist hideout, but also perceive that Korra was absent. She could also sense the mechanism of a locked door without physically perceiving it in order to open it with her bending. Like Toph, Lin's ability is limited without direct skin contact, requiring her to either use her hands or retract the soles on her boots. Metalbending Prowess *Metalbending Master: As the chief of the Metalbending Police Force, Lin is especially proficient in the specialized art of metalbending. She is able to rip metal beams or floors from their bearings and single-handedly tear apart an airship's metal hull. For more general use, Lin uses her standard retractable metal cables, which are highly versatile in battle. With them, she is able to perform considerable feats of acrobatics, easily maneuvering around cavernous locations, such as the Pro-bending Arena. She can also fashion them as wrist blades for close-quarters combat. Lin has also performed intricate and otherwise delicate metalbending as well, from unlocking metal handcuffs from a distance to wrapping her armor around herself, and even closing up Bolin's zipper. Despite all this, her mother, Toph, did not believe Lin picked up all the specifics of metalbending. Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Expert' Other Skills *'Expert Acrobat': Despite being middle aged, Lin is quite agile and acrobatic. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes''' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Expert Vehicular Driver' Zenkai *'Metal War Armor Mode': Zenkai Special Ability *'Enhanced Metalbending' *'Enhanced Earthbending' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Metal Thunder Cannon' Equipment *Metalbending Police Force Uniform Relationships Family *Lao Beifong (Grandfather, Deceased) *Poppy Beifong (Grandmother, Deceased) *Toph Beifong (Mother) *Kanto (Father, Status Unknown) *Suyin Beifong (Half-Sister) *Unknown Half-Father (Status Unknown) *Baatar (Brother-in-Law) *Bataar Jr. (Nephew) *Wei and Wing Beifong (Nephews) *Huan Beifong (Nephew) *Opal Beifong (Niece) Friends/Allies *Metalbending Police Force **Saikhan *Team Avatar **Avatar Korra ***Naga **Mako **Bolin ***Pabu **Asami Sato **Liu **Jinora *The Air Nation **Tenzin (Ex-boyfriend and Best friend) **Bumi **Ikki **Meelo **Kai *The Air Acolytes **Pema **Rohan *Varrick Global Industires *President Raiko *Lord Zuko *Chief Tonraq Enemies/Rivals *The Black Order *Military of the Earth Empire **Kuvira **Anju **Kanan *The Red Lotus **Zaheer **Ghazan **Ming-Hua **P'Li *Unalaq *Amon *Tarrlok *Hiroshi Sato *The Lieutenant *The Equalists *Bending Triads **Agni Kai Triad **Red Monsoon Triad **Terra Triad **Triple Threat Triad Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earthbenders Category:Metalbenders Category:Seismic Sense Users Category:Republic City Police Department Category:Metalbending Police Force Category:Beifong Family Category:United Republic Characters Category:Team Avatar (Temporarily Members) Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Attack Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Earthbending Masters Category:Metalbending Masters Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in the Legend of Korra Category:Single Characters Category:Zenkai Users Category:Leaders/Commanders